Como es posible
by vivis weasley
Summary: Han pasado varios años desde que la guerra termino, muchas cosas han cambiado, tal vez demasiadas.


Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JKR yo solo invente la historia.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El reloj marcaba diez minutos antes de las ocho, cuando de repente una lechuza llegó a la ventana de la lujosa casa, un hombre vestido con traje muy elegante, dejando su copa a un lado, retiro el sobre que el ave cargaba en la pata derecha, al verse liberada del peso la lechuza extendió sus alas y altiva emprendió el vuelo.

Antes de abrir el sobre, él ya sabía de quién era la nota, si, sin duda era de ella, aquella mujer a la que siempre amo y seguía amando, y probablemente la amaría aún después de muerto, pero a pesar de lo mucho que la amaba ella no podía ofrecerle lo que su prometida y dentro de diez minutos esposa le daría, dinero, lujo y poder; por eso es por lo que había tenido que renunciar a ella, tal vez nunca fuera feliz del todo pero al menos viviría como había soñado.

Lentamente rompió el sello del sobre, que aunque no pudo distinguirlo sabía que lo conocía pero no pudo recordar de donde, saco la hoja y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas, conocería esa letra hasta con los ojos cerrados, miro la hoja por un instante y comenzó a leer:

Hasta hace unos meses me decía, como puede ser que pasados tantos años, la sola mención de tu nombre me haga sentirme triste nuevamente. Como puede ser que tengas el descaro de mirarme de frente y hablarme como si nada hubiera pasado, sabes que destruiste esa parte de mí que estaba destinada a amar y aún así actúas como si fuera cualquier conocida. Lo peor de todo es que no te puedo odiar, pues a pesar de lo mucho que he sufrido por ti, para mí eres una persona muy importante en mi vida y eso ni miles de lágrimas derramadas lo podrán cambiar.

Fuiste muy especial y lo sabes, pero en lugar de valorarlo, lo único que hiciste fue jugar con todo lo bello que en algún momento llegue a considerar como amistad, tristemente ahora me doy cuenta de que ni siquiera fui eso, jamás pase de ser la sabelotodo que te ayudaba a resolver tus problemas, la que te escuchaba cuando querías hablar y sacar de tu mente todos esos recuerdos que te dolían.

Mi pregunta es, ¿Qué obtuve yo?, solo un montón de recuerdos para amontonar en pequeños frascos, porque aunque son hermosos me duelen tanto que tengo que desecharlos, porque ya no quiero pensar en ti.

Pero sabes, a pesar de todo, deseo que seas feliz, que tu boda sea grandiosa y que obtengas todo lo que un día quisiste, posición, lujo y poder; todo aquello que yo jamás te podré dar, y aunque en su momento desee con toda el alma ser eso que tu buscabas, ahora me doy cuenta de que fui una tonta porque si realmente me hubieras querido me habrías aceptado como soy.

Puede que con esta carta pienses todo lo contrario, pero esta es la última vez que pienso en ti, tu visita me hizo reflexionar muchas cosas, y por fin pude ver claramente que para ti no fui otra cosa que un objeto, una persona de quita y pon en tu vida, y espero que la sorpresa de hoy no se vuelva a repetir, pues no creo que a mi prometido le agrade la idea de encontrar a sus peores enemigos del colegio en nuestra casa, por favor hazle llegar el mensaje a Harry.

Tal vez el sea el que menos tiene que ver en esto pero fue tu cómplice en todo, sabia que me estabas usando y de alguna manera el lo hizo también, y a pesar de que decía que era como una hermana para el, no le importo mucho cuando me ofreció como carnada a los mortífagos para salvarse, en fin ya no vale la pena.

Como ya sabrás me caso en un mes con el hombre que jamás llegue a imaginar, ese que dedico a hacerme la vida miserable en Hogwarts, y que al final fue el único que tuvo el valor de salvarme arriesgando su vida, y que hoy es lo más importante en mi vida, pero eso ya lo sabes así que te pido de la manera más atenta que no me vuelvas a buscar, entre nosotros no queda nada, y si alguna vez quieres saber de mi, búscame en la página de sociales de El Profeta ahí siempre van a tener buena información sobre la señora Malfoy.

Adiós.

Hermione Granger

Justo en el momento en que terminó de leer, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre de grandes ojos verdes.

-Ron, es hora vamos- el pelirrojo levanto la mirada en su amigo – ¿Estas bien?

-¿Qué demonios fue lo que hice? La deje ir, y ahora se va a casar con el, después de todo resulto que ella buscaba lo mismo que yo- dijo Ron

-De que demonios estas hablando

Ron extendió la mano para entregarle a Harry la carta mientras tomaba de un solo trago el vino que quedaba en su copa, espero un momento en lo que su amigo terminaba de leer la carta y dijo:

-Lo ves, resulto ser más ambiciosa que nosotros dos juntos, se casa con él porque tiene dinero, propiedades en todo el mundo y es gran amigo del ministro de magia.

-Te equivocas Ron- contesto el moreno- si ella se casa es porque de verdad lo ama, se te olvida que estas hablando de Hermione ella no haría nada por interés, en fin todo lo que dice es cierto y creo que no es un buen momento para pensar en eso, tu novia te espera.

-Tienes razón- los dos hombres salieron.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sentada en un sillón, miró el reloj de pared, ya no debe tardar pensó y mientras esperaba tomó una hoja del periódico que tenía enfrente y envolvió un pequeño frasco para después depositarlo en la caja que estaba en el piso, estaba tan entretenida que no se dio cuenta de que el hombre a quien esperaba abrió lentamente la puerta y se recargó en el marco de la puerta, solo mirándola, al ver que ella no se percataba de su presencia decidió hablar.

-Se puede saber que estas haciendo- dijo mientras sonriente caminaba hacia ella.

-¡Por Merlín! A caso me quieres matar de un susto-

-Herm, no seas exagerada como podría matar a la mujer que amo y que en un par de semanas por fin será mi esposa- la tomó de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo, se inclino hacia ella y la beso, después fijo sus ojos grises en las cajas que la castaña estaba llenando con frascos- Creí que ya habíamos hablado de esto.

-Lo se y antes de que te enojes déjame decirte que únicamente los estoy guardando para que no se rompan, porque no quiero limpiar, además cuando nos mudemos esto se va a quedar aquí con todo lo demás que no necesito- le contesto ella, mientras colgaba sus brazos del cuello de el.

-Con que no lo necesitas ¿eh? Y que paso con eso de que fueron tus amigos y que a pesar de todo los estimas y no se cuantas cosas más- dijo levantando una ceja

-Draco Malfoy, no empieces con un ataque de celos esta bien, no he olvidado lo que dije, es sólo que la visita de Ron me hizo darme cuenta que mientras estoy pensando en ellos, solo desperdicio mi tiempo, que podría ocupar en otras cosas-

-Como por ejemplo

-Como por ejemplo, pensar en ti

El joven rubio respondió con una sonora carcajada y levanto a su novia como si no pesara nada, y la beso nuevamente.

-Vámonos ya, no quiero llegar tarde, ya sabes como se pone Blaise si llegas tarde y no quiero escucharlo toda la noche.

-Aunque quisieras no lo vas a oír, se casa esta noche, te aseguro que va a pensar en todo menos en la hora en que lleguemos, además Pansy es la única que no para de hablar, pero tienes razón vámonos.

-Espera un momento voy por mi abrigo- dijo Hermione, sin embargo Draco no soltó su brazo y la jalo para que regresara junto a el

-No necesitas uno – dijo mientras la abrazaba- aquí tienes uno que siempre te protegerá.

Hermione correspondió el abrazo y se besaron durante un momento hasta que el se separo de ella y sin soltar su mano salieron de la casa.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno tal vez no sea muy bueno pero desde hace unas semanas tenía la idea de subirlo, asi que se aceptan sugerencias y reclamaciones.


End file.
